Twisted Moon
by Lady Earnhardt
Summary: Bella is just starting to heal after Edward left her, now her cousin is living with Bella and Charlie after losing her parents. Jake gets a high fever after a movie and Noelle and Bella insist on driving him home... I DON'T THE TWILIGHT SERIES
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Moon

"Hey Jacob," I said. Jacob Black, my best friend, had just pulled up to my house in his newly finished Rabbit Volkswagen that he built from scratch. "Jake, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Noelle Lynn Keller."

"Nice to meet you, Jake," she said. Noelle had actually been adopted by my dad's sister and her husband when she was a baby. My aunt and uncle, Noelle's parents, had just died in a fire at their house. Noelle was shopping at the time and so is now living with me and my dad, Charlie.

"Nice to meet you , too." Jake looked like he was in a daze. On closer inspection, Noelle also couldn't look away from Jake. I knew that look; _he_ used to give me that look all the time.

"So, we should probably get going if we want to make that movie." As happy as I was that Jake set eyes on someone who wasn't broken like me, I needed to end this moment before I thought of _him_ too much.

"yeah," Jake agreed, "we probably should get going. Bella, care if I drive?"

"Of course not, Jake," I replied, "Could I deny you the chance to drive the car you've had since it was nothing but a few parts?"

"Wait! You built this car from scratch?" Noelle was more impressed than even I was. "That's awesome."

After that we piled into Jake's Rabbit and were off to the theater. I climbed in the back and let Noelle and Jake get the front. I was hoping that they would get closer and I wouldn't have to hurt Jacob anymore.

From the back seat, I could see Jake's hand hesitantly take Noelle's, as though he were afraid of rejection.

We pulled up to the theater and parked. The movie we were going to was a blood-and-guts horror film. Jake knew that I still had trouble with too much romance. In fact, watching my cousin and best friend was bad enough.

Jake and Noelle were still holding hands and I was starting to feel like a third wheel.

In the darkness of the theater I felt very alone and wrapped one arm around my torso to hold myself together. Jake noticed and took my other hand to comfort me, saying that he was sorry with his eyes. I gave him a smile back to tell him it was okay.

It was just then that I noticed how hot he was. Jacob was burning up! I wouldn't say anything during the movie, but I definitely would when it was over.

The movie finally ended and the three of us went outside. I had let go of Jake's hand to put mine on his forehead. "Jake, you're burning up."

"I feel fine. Fit as a fiddle," He certainly sounded fine. Then Noelle spike up.

"Bella is right, Jake, you could fry an egg on your skin." We were ganging up on him now.

"Jacob, there is some sort of flu going around," I reminded him. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Yeah, Belle, I feel great," he replied.

"Alright," I conceded, but there was still a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that something was going to happen. I didn't know whether it was good or bad.

The drive from Port Angeles was full of chatting and laughing about how fake the blood and guts in the movie was. I'd never felt so light and happy since _he _left, and I was so glad the Noelle and Jacob seemed to et closer and closer.

As we pulled into the driveway on mine, and now Noelle's, house, however, Jake said, "I'd invite myself in, since there's still quite a bit of daylight left, but I think you two were right about the flu. I don't feel quite right."

"Do you want us to drive you home," Noelle questioned.

"Don't ask him," I told her, "He'll just refuse. We're taking you home, Jake."

He laughed. "Sure, sure. How could I ever argue with you?"

"Bella," Noelle told me, "How about you take Jake in his car and I'll drive behind in your truck. You know where you're going, I don't"

"Alright. Jacob, are you alright with me driving?"

"I suppose," He seemed reluctant to being babied like this. Not that I could blame him.

After that, we were on our way to La Push. I wanted to ask him what he thought of Noelle, but Jacob was looking worse by the minute as we drove down the winding forest road.

At the edge of La Push, Jacob started groaning, doubled over in his seat.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I was growing more worried. Thankfully, we weren't too far from Billy's house.

"Everything hurts," He told me. One block from Billy's.

By the time we pulled into the driveway, Jake was doubled over as much as his large frame would allow, his breathing was hard and fast, and he had broken out in a heavy sweat. He was also shaking uncontrollably, as though as earthquake were going on.

Noelle was getting out of my truck and coming over.

"Jake, are you going to be okay? Should I take you to the doctor?" I had to ask. I was starting to get scared.

When he looked up at me, Jacob's eyes were angry, furious. "I'M FINE!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was like Jacob had exploded. Hair-no, fur-burst from his skin. I let out a shriek. Sitting in front of me now, taking up the whole front seat, was a monstrous, russet colored wolf.

Noelle stood frozen in shock as I opened the door, trying desperately to get out.

As I stumbled out, I felt claws tear through my back. I screamed. The pain was enormous, unbearable. I fell to the ground, face first, crippled by pain. The blood was flowing out of me. Then there was breath on the back of my neck. The wolf was crouching over me, having gotten out of the car. There was low growling coming from on top of me… and in front of me.

I looked up as much as I dared to. It hurt to do so. There, in front of me, were three huge wolves. The leader, a black one, was the largest, but the other two were still too large.

The russet wolf over me lunged at the other three. They all started fighting, but I was starting to succumb to the pain. However, as the fighting withdrew into the trees, unnaturally warm arms picked me up. I was aware of voices near me, and then I lost consciousness.

When I came to, there were quiet voices around me. There was a dull throbbing in my back and I remembered what happened before I fell unconscious. I remembered Jacob, his fever, everything… but I was still so confused. What had happened to Jacob? Where _was _Jacob? Where was _I_? So many questions, and no answers. Well, at least not until I open my eyes and let people know I'm awake.

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was lying on a couch in a small, dimly lit living room; Billy's house. Wait a minute, this wasn't Billy's place-the walls were a different color. I tried to roll over-seeing as I was on my stomach-to get a better view of where I was, but I was met with more pain in my back. The groan I let out alerted the people talking in what I assumed was the kitchen that I was awake. Three people came into the room and Noelle, being one of them, was at my side in an instant.

"Hey, take it easy," She told me, "You got pretty scratched up. Here, let me help you." With her help, I sat up. It was a lot easier than when I tried by myself. After that, I got a good look at the other two people in the room.

One was a man. He was all and muscular with short, cropped hair. There was an air of calm around him, and he had the look of authority about him.

Next to him was a woman. She was a few inches taller than me and would have been very beautiful if not for the scars that ran down the right side of her face clear down her arm. The scars pulled down the corner of her right eye and the right side of her mouth. I looked away so I didn't appear rude.

Both had dark hair, eyes and skim. They were obviously Quileutes, so I knew that I was still in La Push.

Looking out the window, I noticed it was dark out.

Finally, the man spoke, "Hello Bella, I'm Sam Uley. We've met before, but I doubt you want to remember that night." He gave me a sad smile and I knew the night he was talking about. The night _they _left. I nodded to let him know I understood, but I still wasn't sure whether or not to trust him. He gestured to the woman next to him, "This is my fiancée, Emily."

I finally found my voice, "Nice to meet you. Congratulations."

Emily gave me a smile, "It's nice to meet you too, and thank-you."

Sam addressed me, "Bella, I know you're really confused right now, and we will explain everything, but you should eat something and get some more rest first."

Just then my stomach growled, so I couldn't demy eating, but I sure as Hell wasn't going to sleep anymore until I got some answers and an explanation. "I'll eat, but I want to know what's going on now."

They both smiled at me, Emily went into the kitchen to get me something to eat while Sam pulled a chair up in front of me. Noelle was next to me on the couch.

Sam waited until Emily came back in with a tray with a bowl of soup on it, I started eating and Emily was seated on a chair next to him. "Bella, has Jacob ever told you any of the Quileute legends?"

I nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"Do you believe any of them?" He was looking directly into my eyes.

Where was he going with this? I glanced at Noelle, wondering if she would think I was crazy if I answered truthfully.

Emily noticed, "We already told your cousin everything," She told me as Noelle nodded.

I looked at Sam again, in his eyes, and nodded slowly.

"Which ones?" Sam spoke softly, as though he knew which one I believed, the only one I really paid attention to, and that it hurt me.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to say it, "The Cold Ones."

When I opened my eyes, Emily spoke, "Belly, I know it hurts, but they are a part of this. Now, can you remember who the Cold Ones were enemies of?"

I thought for a moment. Although they were good storied, I hadn't really paid that close attention.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Jake had told me of the Spirit Warriors and how one of the leaders spirit had been trapped outside of his body, so instead he inhabited the body of a wolf. Finally, 

the Spirit Warriors were no more. Instead they could change their forms to those of wolves. Werewolves.

I stared at Sam open-mouthed, "You can't be serious. I mean, you can't possibly be telling me that werewolves exist." This couldn't be happening. Wasn't one mythological creature enough? Why did I have to attract so much abnormality?

"Bella," It was Noelle, "You already knew vampires were real, is it so hard to believe that there's more out there? I had the same reaction, and I _hadn't _met a coven of vampire. Between Uncle Charlie and Sam, I know what happened; why you have to hold yourself together, and I guessed that you knew the truth about them… can't you believe werewolves exist too?"

What she said make a lot of sense. She was told about _them _too, and obviously believed. I realized I overreacted and that if the legend could mention the… the Cullens… specifically, then the rest of it could very easily be real. I nodded, "You're right."

"Are you alright?" Emily looked concerned.

"Yeah," I breathed, "Just tired."

"Why don't you get some rest," Sam said. "You can sleep in our second bedroom. You'll be a lot more comfortable."

I objected, "NO, I'll stay here, and Noelle can have the bed."

"Bella," Noelle said, "I'm not the one who has stitches all through her back."

Unfortunately I couldn't argue with that, "Alright."

Emily spoke to Sam, "Sam, get Noelle a blanket while I help Bella to the Bedroom. Bella, put some of your weight on me," She helped me down the hall to the small second bedroom after saying goodnight to Noelle and Sam. The room she let me to was small and cozy with a twin-sized bed, dresser and nightstand. The last thing I remember is Emily helping me lay down on my stomach before I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
